Functionality Watermarking and Management provides applying watermark templates to functions performed on a user device. Additionally, watermarked resource management provides logging events related to watermark template applications and function request authorizations. In some situations, user devices may seek to perform functions that are not watermarked, which may be problematic as certain functions are sensitive and must not be freely utilized. Conventional approaches address this problem by relying on the user of a user device to manually watermark functions upon performing the functions.